


Dallying

by strippedhalo



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedhalo/pseuds/strippedhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the Joey Slashficathon in 2004. For allen_sama, who asked for Joey/Justin, a motorcycle, and a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallying

It's nice to just be on the highway, bike purring like a great big cat underneath him, scenery whipping past and the wind in his face. Nice to have Joey along, too, his strong thighs tight against Justin’s, hands settled easily on Justin’s hips. He's singing, Joey always sings. It's hard to hear, but when Justin does manage to catch his voice over the twin roars of the bike and the wind, it makes him grin. Endless parodies of the songs on _Justified_ , of course. Joey has parodies for everything, all of Justin’s songs, all of the songs from JC's album, even the three songs Chris has let them hear from the stuff he's working on now.

Today Joey's parodies are all about food, and it's making Justin hungry, so he’s glad when they pass the sign for the rest stop in the middle of the third chorus of 'Fry Me Some Liver'. "Lunch," he calls over his shoulder, and Joey slaps his thigh in agreement. Joey gives a mocking snort when Justin pulls into the drive-through lane, but Justin doubts that Joey wants to go into the crowded restaurant any more than he does. So they order, Justin passes the bag back to Joey when the cashier hands it out the window, and they pull the bike into the little picnic area.

It's well into spring, but there's still a hint of chill in the air, so the two of them are the only ones eating outside. Justin takes a seat on the opposite side of the picnic table from Joey, waiting while he parcels out burgers and fries and drinks. It's good, this is a good day. While they eat, Justin swings his legs and kicks at Joey's feet under the table, laughing when Joey kicks back. Justin feels like a little kid again, which is the great thing about Joey. Justin always feels young and alive when he’s with Joey, no matter what they're doing.

He loves performing with Joey, it's one of the things he misses most about the group. He’s always gotten a kick out of turning around onstage to see Joey grinning at him, or hamming it up for some kid in the audience. Joey never half-asses a show, even on the overproduced tours when he could probably get away with it.

He loves having sex with Joey. If Joey gives one-hundred percent in concert, it's pretty safe to say that he gives about one-hundred-and-fifty percent to his performance in the sack. Justin’s never had a lover like Joey. Before Joey, Justin never knew how much _fun_ sex could be. Well, he’s always thought sex was a pretty enjoyable way to pass the time, but if someone had told him before just how great it could be to have a partner who could make him laugh, make him giggle so hard that he lost the rhythm of his thrusts, just for a minute, he would have been appalled. But that’s another great thing about Joey, he can shift from mind-blowingly hot to hysterically funny and back again in the blink of an eye. Justin loves it, loves him for that and so much more. And the sex is really, really good.

Mainly, he just loves spending time with Joey. Time is the one luxury that Justin’s millions can’t seem to buy him much of, so he’s extra-grateful for every minute he gets in Joey’s company. He can’t wait until they get back in the studio, so he can soak up as much Joey-time as he wants without having to fight for it.

Right now, Joey’s looking at him with a look that’s half bemused, half predatory.

“What? Did I get ketchup on me?” Justin wipes at his chin with a napkin, and again with his hand, just to be sure.

Joey shakes his head and stands up, balling up their trash before he takes it over to the can at the back of the picnic area. He looks intently at the ground for a moment before crouching down. He tilts his head, studying something in the grass.

“Hey, J,” he calls, standing up again. “Come check this out.”

Justin goes to him, and stares at the ground. He doesn’t see anything but grass and dirt. “I don’t see anything,” he says. “What did you-“ and then Joey’s got him pushed up against a tree, out of sight of anyone who might be in the parking lot, and Justin can’t believe he fell for that.

He’s glad he did, though, because Joey tastes like bacon cheeseburger and root beer, and it’s been a long time since Justin’s been kissed outside, in the sunlight. He winds one hand into Joey’s hair, and the other settles on Joey’s hip, pulling him closer. They kiss for a long time, up against the tree, tongues sliding against each other in a lazy rhythm.

Joey pulls away first, and Justin hears himself make a truly undignified noise of protest before Joey says, “Want to, J, but this is not the place.” Justin realizes then that he’s pushing his hips insistently into Joey’s, and that the hand that used to be on Joey’s hip has now worked itself halfway down the back of Joey’s jeans. Justin laughs a little while he extricates himself, and then they kiss for a minute more before walking back to where they parked the motorcycle.

When Justin steers the bike back onto the highway, his first thought is finding a motel.. Before long, though, he catches Joey’s voice, singing outrageously obscene alternate lyrics to the tune of ‘I’m Lovin’ It’, and he changes his mind. He’ll just cruise down the highway for a while, first, with the wind in his face and Joey at his back. There’ll be time in a couple of hours for them to finish what they started back at the rest stop.

For now, this is enough. In fact, it’s pretty damn close to perfect.


End file.
